


the kids aren’t alright

by hhhobi (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hhhobi
Summary: will byers is in love with mike wheeler.mike wheeler is in love with will byers.both are too fucking oblivious to realise each other's feelings.





	the kids aren’t alright

**Author's Note:**

> beep beep motherfuckers i’m back with another one part story. 
> 
> this is pretty trash but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> p/s: i snatched the title from a fall out boy song lmfao.

Will Byers was in love with Mike Wheeler.

That much was a fact.

What he couldn't work out was; why?

Whenever he smiled at him, his cheeks would turn a pale shade of red, unintentionally of course. Whenever he talked, Will would tune out of whatever he was doing and listen to what Mike had to say. Whenever he moved, Will liked to study his body, like the way his eyebrows creased slightly when he was focused. Whenever Mike did anything, Will liked to make sure he knew about it. 

But, why?

Mike was a boy, and so was Will. He was supposed to like girls. But he didn't. He didn't understand why Dustin made so many comments about Jennifer Hayes, saying she was cute or how she  _always_ stole glances at him. He didn't understand why Lucas blushed whenever Max looked at him, or whenever she suggested that they hang out at the arcade together, alone. He especially didn't understand why Mike liked to talk about this Eleven girl so much. He'd never met her, but from the way Mike spent hours talking about her and how _amazing_ and _perfect_ she was, he guessed she was somewhere damn near Jesus in Mike's books. But what confused him most was why he himself had never taken a second look at a girl. He used to put it down to the fact he was too young; he would eventually be like his friends. Now, at age 13, he was seriously beginning to lose hope.

Don’t get him wrong, he had nothing against girls at all, especially not Eleven, he was just confused. 

About who he liked.

He liked _Mike_.

Who was a _boy._

_Will was also a boy._

Would that make him, what people called, gay?

He didn't know a lot about what gay meant, just that it wasn't really an accepted thing, especially not in a small town like Hawkins. 

He told Jonathan and his mom about a lot of things, 

but he couldn't tell anyone about this, especially not Mike. 

Because Mike wasn't a freak like him.

 

Mike wasn't gay.

~*~

Mike Wheeler was in love with Will Byers. 

That much was a fact. 

Want to hear another fact?

Mike Wheeler was fucking confused. 

Why did he love Will Byers? The same Will Byers that has been his friend since Kindergarten. The same Will Byers who was there for him when no one else was. The same Will Byers who was the kindest soul in the universe, always putting others before himself. The same Will Byers who would spend hours locked in his room, drawing until he felt like his hands were going to fall off. The same Will Byers who, at the young age of 12, was stolen from him by The Upside Down. The same Will Byers he thought was gone forever. But wasn't. 

Okay, maybe there were hundreds of reasons why Mike was in love with Will Byers. He could probably make an endless list. But was he prepared to tell Will any of them?

No. 

But Mike liked _girls._  

He liked _Eleven._

But Eleven was gone too. Taken from him by The Upside Down. Like it almost took Will. Will was his best friend and he was probably just being stupid. He didn't love Will Byers, and Will Byers most certainly didn't love him. 

Tomorrow, Will would come and sleep over at his house. And Mike would **_not_** look at him like he used to look at Eleven. He would **_not_ ** wish he could hold his hand and he would **_never_** wish he could kiss goddamn Will Byers. 

 

Oh how fickle thirteen year old boys could be.

~*~

The loud knock on his bedroom door made Mike jump on the spot. Why did he jump? He knew Will was coming over. Maybe he was just nervous? But of what? 

"Hey." Will smiled warmly. His face always seemed to light up a bit when he saw Mike. 

_God he was so cute._

The pair decided to watch a movie, more specifically, a Star Wars marathon. With three bowls of popcorn between the two of them. And about four blankets. Perfect. Well, it would have been perfect if it wasn't for the fact that they were both sitting three feet apart and refused to get any closer to each other. And the fact that neither of the boys were watching Obi-Wan fight Vader for the what seemed like 50th time, they were too busy sneaking peeks at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. The credits began to roll, and right on cue, Karen Wheeler insisted they go to bed at that moment. 

So they did, or at least, they tried to. Their idea of sleep seemed to be 'face the wall and press your eyes shut but really just stay awake and think of the boy lying next to you even though you know you shouldn't.'

At one AM precisely, Will decided to say something, bored with the fact that he couldn't sleep because his brain was going

'Mike Mike Mike.'

Little did his oblivious little mind know, Mike's was doing the same, but with Will's name. 

"Can't sleep?"

"No, you?"

"No, otherwise I'd be asleep dummy."

Mike mentally punched himself. 

They rolled over and sat up to face each other, heads inches from each other's. Eyes locked.

 

Maybe it was the heat of the room. Maybe it was the heat of the moment. Or maybe it was the heat that radiated off Mike's face, but Will Byers decided it was the fucking right time.

 

To kiss Mike Wheeler. 

 

Lips met lips. Both boys were half asleep and probably didn’t know what was actually happening, but they didn’t care. It was soft and short, but it was warm and sweet. The kiss barely lasted five seconds, but Will wished he could play those five seconds on repeat forever. He wanted to kiss Mike Wheeler on repeat, forever.  

 

They pulled apart, hazel eyes fixated on chocolate.

Mike smiled. 

"Umm... we probably shouldn't have done that...’ He giggled.

"I don't think you know how long I've wanted to do that."

"How long?"

"Forever." Will whispered. Mike placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. 

Mike took the opportunity to move and lie down next to Will who didn't object. He wrapped his arms around Will's waist and snuggled his head into his neck. Will’s arms drifted up to Mike’s hair and began to twist it round his fingers as he basked in the fact that Will's breath was so warm against his neck. 

_God, his hair was so fluffy._

And in that moment, it didn't matter about who was gay and who wasn't and who they liked. It didn't matter about consequences, all that mattered was that they were happy and in love. Hopelessly in love, 

 

and that was the way that Will Byers and Mike Wheeler liked it. 

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s the end of the show. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed. i really appreciate comments and kudos but if you’re too lazy, that’s fine too lol. 
> 
> love you xox


End file.
